Carture Failed of capture - Sasusaku - Lyncdiku
by Diku
Summary: dia memeluk aku sangat erat, tapi entah akunya bodoh, atau gimana aku membiarkan dia memeluk aku untuk beberapa saat.[] "kalau aku tau sakura suka ikut cosplay, aku pasti tiap hari ikut" [] "aku bersyukur bisa ketemu dengan sakura sampai 3 kali


**Capture Failed Of Romance **

***COUTION***

Dilarang keras menggandakan, menyewakan, mendistribusikan, menampilkan di depan umum, dan menggunakan dengan tujuan komersial fanfic ini tanpa ijin, lol

**|next door level : capture failed of romance|**

#** rank** : teen's 13+

#** type** : oneshoot, other world of 'next door level'

#** author** : lync nime

# **idea story** : arisu

#** editor** : lync nime yg lain :D

#** genre **: angst and romance

# **disclaimer and fandom** : anime naruto

# **pairing** : terlalu banyak XD

# **warning**! : plot terlalu cepat, setting mengacak, alur memaksa, enggak nyambung, ooc, typo's, non yaoi!, gaze, fanfic ternista yang pernah kamu baca!

# **cast :**

~ sakura = (anggap dirimu)

~ ino = (anggap saja ini teman mu)

~ sasuke = (me) {di tendang}

~ Rock lee = (anggap orng yg paling kamu benci)

~ Siska = (anggap teman kamu yang paling bawel melebihi kamu)

~ Lisa = (sama kaya yg di atas)

~ Hinata = (anggap teman kamu yg paling pendiam)

~ Ryosuke yamada = (anggap idola kamu yang menjadi teman sasuke)

~ Naruto = (anggap salah satu teman sasuke)

~ Chinen = (anggap sebagai teman sasuke sekaligus kakak kamu yang juga seorang model)

_**don't like? Don't read ^ ^**_

no flame, no spam, no kabur,no mirror, nonton?

**opening song : my crush was a monster boy - gumi**

**intro playing now : egoist euterpe – chelly**

**"sakura, ayo foto bareng-bareng"**

**"sebentar ya"** aku tersenyum sambil tetap berusaha membetulkan tali sepatuku.

aku , haruno sakura , usiaku 15 tahun.

**"yah payah nih, cepetan kan vocaloid mau kumpul-kumpul"** ino , dengan bibir manyun level 3-nya sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin menekan tombol hijau di kameranya.

Aku cuma bisa tersenyum sembari meyatukan kedua telapak tangan ku dengan pose meminta maaf.

Aku seorang cosplayer, memang baru 1 tahun aku menekuni hobby ini, tetapi entah mengapa aku sudah jatuh hati dengan kegiatan ini.

**"ayolah..."** ino memasang muka memelas.

**"baiklah aku segera menyusul..."** teriak daku, sembari berlari-lari kecil mengikuti rombongan cosplayer yang memakai costum vocaloid.

**"1... 2... 3... Cheers..."**

***cekrek**

selang beberapa maktu dengan berbagai gaya yang kami peragakan layaknya model,

hmm... Tanpa sadar aku melihat ke arah jam tangan aku.

Ah! Hah! Jam 4 sore?!

Dengan cepat aku berpamitan dengan semua teman cosplayer ku...

Tentu saja aku harus berpamitan, karena memang aku gak ingin terlalu lama.

Bukan bukan, lebih tepatnya tidak boleh pulang terlalu malam sama ibu aku.

Hmm...

Kok cuma ibu?

Apa ayah mengijinkan?

***ngek***

.o.

Bukan begitu juga sih, lebih tepatnya entah ayah aku itu mengijinkan atau tidak.

Karena walaupun ingin bertanya, dia telah tiada dan tenang di alam sana.

Tapi tetep, aku harus ceria, semangat, dan bahagia.

Huh :'3

ternyata tempat ganti-nya memang terlalu jauh dari tempat kumpulnya kami.

Di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja aku menabrak seseorang.

Betapa cerobohnya aku, padahal aku sedang tidak berlari akan tetapi aku malah menabraknya.

**"hati hati dong"** bentaknya, aku sendiri berusaha bangun dan meyadarkan diri.

Orang yang aku tabrak itu memakai Kostum 'gon' , salah satu chara anime 'hunter x hunter'.

Yang lebih anehnya dia bukanya marah malah tiba-tiba saja langsung memeluk aku dengan manjanya...

_(dalem hati : kurang {b}ajar ini orang?)_

**"sakura... :3 Ternyata sakura juga suka ikut cosplay ya :o "**

dia memeluk aku sangat erat, tapi entah akunya bodoh, atau gimana aku membiarkan dia memeluk aku untuk beberapa saat.

Sejenak aku berfikir, kok dia tau nama aku?

**"kyyaaaa..."** aku tersadar, melepas pelukannya sambil menjauh pelan-pelan ke belakang.

Tapi alhasil aku malah terjatuh gara-gara sepatu sialan ini.

Dengan cepat seseorang yang memakai kostum 'gon' itu pun, memegang tangan aku...

Tapi bukannya tertolong, malah kami berdua terjatuh.

**#terjadi suasa hangat saat itu#**

dia ada di posisi bawah, sedangkan aku menindihnya.

**"kamu siapa?"** tanya aku heran dengan muka innocent-nya.

**"ikh... Putri jahat aku sasuke :^ masa enggak kenal**"

***tik tok tik tok***

**#jdor...**

**"AH SASUKE?! Kamu ikut cosplay juga?, hehehe... Abis kamu keliatan beda, terus terus jangan pangil aku putri dong =_= "**

sasuke cuma tersenyum manis padaku, benar-benar manis hingga kalau ada semut di sini sudah pasti seyumannya itu di rebutin.

**"hah maaf! Pasti berat ya?!" **aku menyadari bahwa aku menindih sasuke.

***srukk**

**"aku senang bisa ketemu sakura di sini..."**

**"te...terima kasih"** aku agak gugup karena lagi-lagi terjadi suasana yang hangat.

**"kalau aku tau sakura suka ikut cosplay, aku pasti tiap hari ikut" **seperti biasa sasuke memang suka manja kalau sama sakura.

Tapi entah kenapa saat sakura tidak ada, sasuke malah terlihat lebih keren dan cool banget.

***trililit trililit trililit***

akh!, aku di kejutkan dengan suara alarm dari jam bermotif bunga sakura yang melekat di tangan kanan mungil ku.

**"eh kenapa?" **sasuke heran.

**"udah mau magrib :'3 "** ucap ku sambil terhiksu-hiksu?.

Terduduk melemas

**"terus kenapa?"**

sempat beberapa detik kami berdua terdiam hingga sasuke bertanya dengan suara keras.

**"AH!, putri mau pulang ya?"**

aku cuma menganguk sembari terhiksu-hiksu(?) kembali.

Dan mengucek-ngucek(?) mata ku.

**"aku anterin yap :3"** sasuke segera merogoh kantongnya untuk mengambil kunci motor.

**#ke esokan harinya#**

**|) di sekolah (|**

***teng teng teng...***

**[now playing : bakunyu ondo - vocaloid]**

bunyi bel sekolah 'yaitama beta 4' berbunyi tepat jam 7 pagi dengan suara yang begitu memekik telinga layaknya burung gagak.

Sudah banyak murid-murid yang bersiap untuk memulai kegiatannya di pagi hari.

Tapi tidak sedikit pula yang telat dan baru saja berada di depan gerbang.

Yap, benar.

Seperti gadis yang satu ini.

Dengan mata merah, gigi kuning, muka memelas, mulut ileran, rambut berantakan, baju kusut, dia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga melewati gerbang sekolah bagaikan seseorang atlet yang akan mengikuti olimpiade catur(?).

_{ pembaca(p) : kok catur? }_

_{ author(a) : memang kenapa? }_

_{ p : =_=' bukannya olimpiade lari maraton ya!? }_

_{ a : di sini siapa author nya?}_

_{ p : kamu... }_

_{ a : berarti terserah authornya dong :3 }_

***djing...**

**#di gebukin massa#**

siapakah gadis itu?

Heeemmmm...

Tentu saja, tidak lain dan tidak salah lagi adalah Sakura.

**"telat telat upacara .~."** teriak aku bak orang gila yang kesurupan.

***Whuuuss...**

Dengan cepat sakura menuju lapangan upacara.

Domo... Etto etto nani nani nande nande?

Kok sepi sie?

***sign***

~hidup tanpa cinta, bagai taman tak berbunga~

***plak**

**#korban film sahur**

**"woy sakura, napa kau di situ bae, ayo cepet ke lab kkpi!"** teriak teman aku 'Rock lee' yang baru saja turun dari tangga dengan gerombolan anak-anak kelas aku.

"**ah eh eng, upacara nya?"** aku udah bener-bener kehabisan kata-kata, jelas-jelas ini hari senin, kok gak ada upacara ?¿

**"di nggaadain lol"** teriak Lee.

Singkat cerita, setelah pelajaran 'KKPI' selesai, terjadilah gerombolan-gerombolan rumpi yaitu aku, 'Lisa', 'Siska', dan 'Hinata' berkumpul bersama.

Kami di sebut grup rumpi 'A4' karena huruf panggilan terakhir kita adalah huruf A.

Dan dimulailah Siska yang membuka jendela rumpi bertopik laki -laki.

**"eh eh katanya nanti di kelas 3smk tkj bakalan ada anak baru ya?."**

**"siapa-siapa?"** tanya Lisa dengan keingin tauannya.

**"cowo apa cewe..?"** ucap aku sedikit dengan nada yang pelan.

**"kalo namanya aku belum tau, tapi katanya dia cowo dan seorang model." **dengan kata-kata mautnya siska menjelaskannya.

**"ada apa ini?"** tiba-tiba saja Lee muncul ke depan kami.

**"wooo... Cowo pergi sana, ini obrolan cewe... Hus... Hus..." **ucap aku dengan gaya anak alay.

**"iya nih... Lee kamseupay bangetz"** timpal Lisa.

**"heng... Sakura mau makan bareng aku gak?"** ucap Lee dengan mata berbinarnya dan alis mata yang di naik turun kan.

Matanya mengedip dengan maksud mengirimkan kedipan cinta, tapi...

***eitz...**

Untung saja aku ikut karate jadi bisa langsung menghindar dari hal-hal yang gawat seperti tadi XD

**"ng... Gomen (maaf) yap Lee... Aku gak bisa"** huft... Aku terlanjur mengatakannya, pasti Lee akan beranggapan aku ini sombong.

Habis habis kalo liat alis tebal dan baju ketatnya itu bikin aku merinding disko lol.

Pft...

Hinata hanya tersenyum manis melihat kelakuan Lee saat di tolak mentah-mentah oleh aku.

**[now playing : error - guriri]**

oh iya aku belum memperkenalkan diri secara lengkap, nama aku sakura haruno, panggil saja aku sakura.

Anggap saja Umur aku 15tahun, kelas 2, di sma 'yaitama beta 4'.

Aku berada di jurusan akutansi dan belum pernah pacaran.

Yah... Terserah kalian mau menyebut aku kamseupay [kampungan sekali euh payah] atau apa, tapi memang beginilah keadaannya.

Et et et et...

Tapi bukan berarti tidak pernah ada yang menyatakan cinta kepada aku.

Hanya saja, sepertinya aku berada di level cewe sombong.

**/krik**

**[now playing : append power (aitakata) - akb48]**

**"ayo sakura?"** panggil Lisa tersenyum, dan tanpa sadar sudah berada lumayan jauh bersama yang lain.

Tentu saja aku segera mendekati mereka dan menanyakan...

**"ada apa, Lisa?"**

**"itu loh =3= "**

**"itu?"**

**"kita mau ngeliat anak baru itu"** ucap siska dan lisa secara berbarengan.

Di luar kelas 3 tkj b, kami mengendap-ngendap dari jendela yang lumayan tinggi sehingga dapat menghalangi tubuh kami :3

terdengar suara guru yang membahas akan ada anak baru di kelasnya sebentar lagi.

Selagi giat-giatnya mata kami memfokuskan seluruh isi ruangan kelas 3 tkj b.

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara cowo yang mengagetkan kita bertiga.

Bagi aku suara itu tidak asing lagi.

**"loh putri kok ada di sekolah ini?"**

begitulah suara yang dia katakan.

Sesegera mungkin aku langsung menengok ke arah belakang.

Segera ku amati dari bawah keatas.

Tunggu...

Tunggu...

Em...

=3=

.-.

Kayanya ga asing :3

**#loading otak lelet#**

ah...

Ah...

Awawawawawawawawawawawaw...

**"SASUKE?!"** teriak aku sambil joget-joget ala ketupat.

**"jadi bener ini sakura?"** ucap sasuke sambil memeluk diriku.

Mungkin bagi orang lain hal yang aneh atau bahkan tak wajar kami berpelukan begini.

Tapi meski kami hanya berhubungan sebagai teman, kami sudah terbiasa melakukan salam dengan pelukan.

Benar, pelukan yang sangat hangat dan juga lembut tanpa ada perasaan risih satu sama lain.

**"sudah sana masuk ke kelas dulu, nanti kangen kangenanya pas udah pulang." **ucap ku menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

**"uuu... Aku masih kanget"** ucap sasuke dengan nada manja, sebelum akhirnya dia pergi menuju ke dalam kelas.

Aku lihat sasuke di kelas memperkenalkan dirinya.

Aneh, sasuke benar-benar beda saat antara ada aku sama tidak ada aku.

Tanpa aku, sasuke terlihat cool, keren, dan tampak pendiam.

Tetapi saat bersama aku, sasuke terasa hangat, manja, dan ceria.

**"siska, lisa, ayo kita ke kelas"** ucap ku.

Tapi saat kulihat ke arah mereka, mata mereka masih berbinar-binar seperti baru saja melihat malaikat.

**"woy..."** teriak aku dengan maksud mengagetkan Siska dan Lisa.

_[POV : Siska]_

baru pertama kali aku melihat laki-lagi se tamvan(?) dia, apa lagi dia adalah seorang model di majalah yang selalu aku beli.

Wiw gak nyangga dia ada di sekolah ini?...

Em tapi tunggu...

Samar-samar aku melihat adegan dia memeluk teman aku sakura?

_[POV : Lisa]_

dewa ^o^

bukan... Bukan...

Itu pasti bukan manusia...

Keyen

ah tapi kenapa sakura bisa kenal sama cowo itu, bahkan... Bahkan...

**#di depan gerbang sekolah#**

**[playing now : egoist euterpe - chelly]**

bel pulang pun berbunyi dengan keras sekali.

Murid-murid bersorak ria ketika mendengar hal itu.

Mulai banyak orang yang lalu lalang dengan menaiki kendaraan maupun berjalan kaki.

Baik itu sendiri maupun bersama pasangannya.

Tanpa mereka duga akan ada kejadian dramatis yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

_[POV : normality point of three]_

_[change to : sudut pandang orang ke tiga]_

segera Sakura membuka menu 'message' di handphone-nya yang berwarna pink.

|^ sakura : sasuke-kun dimana?, aku udah di depan gerbang ^_-q ^|

tak sampai 1menit sasuke pun membalas.

|^ oh putri udah pulang?, aku masih ada pelajaran sebentar lagi. putri tunggu di halte depan aja ya, ada yang mau aku omongin.^|

dengan cepat sakura membalas

|^ oke ^3^ ^| dan kemudian segera menuju halte yang berada di seberang jalan.

Sebelum keluar dari gerbang, tiba-tiba saja ada anak jangkung mengatakan "mati!" menyenggol sakura.

Anak jangkung itu menggunakan jaket bertuliskan ~non future for your~.

Tapi tak di gubris oleh sakura sangking senangnya melihat sms dari sasuke.

Di lain tempat, sasuke sudah tidak sabar sembari mengeluarkan ikatan bunga melati dari laci meja sekolah.

Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian, barulah semua anak-anak dari kelas sasuke pulang.

Banyak beberapa anak terutama pepempuan yang mengajak pulang bareng, tetapi tidak di gubris.

Segera setelah keluar kelas, terlihat cuaca mendung dengan hujan yang lumayan deras.

**"aduh, semoga saja rencana aku ini tidak di ganggu hujan ini"** ucap sasuke sembari menuruni tangga.

Dengan cepat sasuke berlari sembari membawa bunga yang sudah ia tutupi dengan plastik.

Hujan deras pun tidak di pedulikan dan terus menuju keluar gebang.

**[now playing : dear you session -vocaloid]**

langkah-demi langkah ia pijakan.

samar-samar dalam hujan yang lebat sasuke melihat kerumunan orang banyak di sekitar jalan.

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu pun bertanya-tanya.

Dan entah kenapa sekikas hal yang terpikirkan oleh sasuke saat itu adalah sakura.

Terlihat ambulance yang baru saja pergi dengan suara sirine yang membuat hati menjadi bergetar.

Sasuke Sempat berhenti sejenak.

harus berani, harus berani, yosh! Pikir sasuke.

**"maaf kakak... , kamu sasuke kan?"** seseorang dari samping kanan mencolek sasuke, orang itu tidak lain adalah Siska yang juga di temani oleh Lisa dan Hinata.

Dengan muka innocent sasuke menengok dan hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

**"ini"** ucap Hinata sambil menyerahkan sebuah handphone berwarna pink.

**"em maaf aku sibuk lagi nyari seseorang" **ucap sasuke dengan memalingkan mukanya.

**/krik**

**#hening#**

**"ngomong-ngomong, kalian tau kenapa pada rame di depan gini?"** tanya sasuke.

**"itu... Mmm... itu... itu..."** hinata tiba-tiba menjadi gugup dan memainkan tangannya dengan memutar-mutar jarinya.

**"itu? Itu kenapa?" **sasuke heran.

Lagi-lagi hinata mengatakan hal yang sama sampai...

siska berteriak

**"ITU... Karena sakura ketabrak!"**

Siska memegang tangan aku dan memberikan sebuah handphone pink dengan stiker gambar bunga sakura.

**[now playing : dearest - ayumi hamasaki]**

**"ah tunggu..."** teriak sasuke, karena setelah Siska menyerahkan handphone itu, dia serta temannya Lisa dan hinata pergi dengan terhiksu-hiksu(?)

tu... Tunggu...

tunggu...

Ini nggak mungkin kan?

Gumam sasuke sesambil melihat handphone pink di tangannya.

Layar Handphone itu telah retak, dan berlumuran lumpur serta bercak berwarna merah pekat.

Tiba-tiba ada bapak-bapak yang menjelaskan ke sasuke tentang kejadian sebelumnya.

**"sepertinya kamu kenal perempuan yang baru saja di bawa ambulance tadi, sebelumnya perempuan yang baru saja tertabrak truk barang, dia tewas di tempat dan sempat terpental beberapa meter... Kemudian..."**

suara dari bapak-bapak itu mulai menghilang dari pendengaran sasuke.

nggak mungkin kan sakura?

Bunga yang sedari tadi dibawa oleh sasuke-pun terjatuh ke jalan.

Sasuke kembali melihat handphone yang telah rusak itu.

_[pov : sasuke]_

Hening,sepi,sunyi rasanya seperti kejatuhan jarum berpuluh-pulu juta langsung menghunus hati yang paling terdalam.

Pandangan ku pun menjadi kelam tidak karuan.

Daun-daun seakan mulai berguguran di tiap tangkai pohon yang mulai mengerut, jatuh dari tiap ujung ranting yang melemah tidak berdaya.

Aku hanya terdiam mematung ,membisu dan mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

Benar aku tidak akan menangis.

Aku tidak menangis...

Tapi kenapa hujan ini membuat ku terlihat bersedih.

Huft... Aku benci hujan...

Benci...

Benar-benar benci...

**/hening**

**#plat out#**

**| layar menghitam hanya terdengar suara hujan **

keesokan harinya, saat malam hari di waktu cuaca juga sedang menangis.

Suasana begitu dingin mencekam.

Udara yang begitu Menusuk tiap rusuk yang tidak berdaya.

Apa daya kata, nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Menyesali sesuatu yang tidak bisa di ubah pun ada batasnya.

Langit malam gelap menjekap seakan menggambarkan, menggambarkan betapa hati ini telah hilang dari perasaan cahaya.

Seberapa kalipun aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis, sesekali pula aku merasakan derita tak terhingga.

_[POV : point of 3 ) normal]_

Terdengar suara handphone beberapa kali dari handphone sasuke.

Terlihat di layar handphone, misscall 30x oleh 'ryosuke yamada' yang tidak lain adalah temannya sasuke.

Sudah sekitar 20menitan panggilan itu tidak di gubrisnya, hingga akhirnya dengan ngedumel sasuke menekan tombol hijau.

**"ya hallo?"** dengan ketus sasuke mengangkat telepon.

**"sasuke, ini aku Ryosuke yamada"** teriak Ryosuke di telpon.

**"ya ya ya aku tau itu =_="** lagi-lagi aku menjawab dengan nada ketus.

**"ini sasuke kan?"**

=_= aku cuma terdiam.

**"sasuke, sakura meninggal tau..."**

**(batin : ini orang muka ganteng, suara bagus, karir melonjak tapi otak sarap atau gimana ini. Orang lagi sedih malah di ajak becanda kali)**

**"ryosuke, kalau gak ada yang mau di bicarain lagi aku tutup telponnya ya?." **sasuke segera menekan tombol merah di handphone-nya.

tapi sebelum sasuke menutup pembicaraan di telpon, Ryosuke yamada mengatakan ada hal yang lainnya.

Menurut kabar dari rumah sakit 'cipta 2' saat baru ingin melakukan otopsi, jenasah telah menghilang dari tempat seharusnya.

Selain itu di kenop pintu terdapat jejak darah yang tidak lain lagi adalah darah dari sakura.

Dilihat dari situasi yang ada, hanya ada dugaan bahwa Sakura sendirilah yang melakukannya.

**"ryosuke? Benarkah itu?"** sasuke segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

**"benar." **jawab ryosuke singkat.

**"ka, kalau begitu, artinya... Artinya sakura hanya mati suri?"** ucap sasuke dengan mata berbinarkan cahaya.

**"tidak, itu tak mungkin, menurut dokter hanya ada satu yang pasti, kamulah pelakunya *plak**" ucap Ryosuke dengan tegas.

**"pelakunya? =_="**

**"eh?! Sumimasen fufufu... .w.d sepertinya aku terlalu terbawa suasana gara-gara abis nonton dorama dari teman aku."**

=_= sasuke cuma terdiam mendengar omongannya, yah itu karena memang sasuke sudah terbiasa mendengarkan kebodohannya.

**"sasuke..."**

**"ya..."**

**"menurut dokter cuma satu kemungkinan, yaitu ini terkait dengan legenda Undead."**

**"apa undead katamu?"** sasuke berteriak tidak karuan dan segera mematikan telpon kemudian menuju ke komputer-nya.

Ditempat lain Ryosuke merasa kesal karena telpon-nya langsung di matikan.

_[POV : sasuke]_

ini tidak mungkin kan...

Aku segera membuka komputer menuju halaman...

' '

entah kenapa aku jadi teringat masa saat aku ketemu sakura untuk pertama kalinya :)

**|# FLASH BACK #|**

aku sasuke, umur 16, kelas 1 dan bersekolah di 'yaitama beta 4'

aku seorang model.

Tapi hidup ku sangatlah suram tiap hari.

Tidak punya teman, selalu sendiri dan berbagai hal suram lainnya.

**"sasuke, ayo kita istirahat sebentar."** ucap seseorang sambil membawa makanan.

Yah untuk orang yang satu ini, meski sering menyapa aku, tapi aku tidak pernah mengakuinya sebagai teman.

Namanya Naruto, berambut orange, selalu tertawa padahal gak ada yang lucu.

**"ayolah"** ucap Naruto sambil berusaha memenangkan tangan aku supaya aku berdiri.

**"yah baiklah"** ucap ku menghembuskan nafas sembari mengambil bungkusan makanan yang baru aku beli.

Kami segera meninggalkan ruangan studio photo...

Tempat dimana selalu ada flash cahaya yang bertebaran ke mata.

Seakan menunjukan seberapa tajamnya luka kesendirian aku.

_[POV : point of three]_

***gubrak***

tiba-tiba saja naruto menabrak seorang model yang super sugoi dengan ketenarang rangking 2 di bawah sasuke.

**"hey hati-hati dunk masyarakat jelata!"** bentak seseorang model itu.

**"ma... Maafkan aku..."** ucap naruto.

**"eh chinen?, maafin temen aku ya emang dia rada-rada" **sasuke menepuk pundak naruto.

**"kamu mau makan bareng?"** ucap sasuke sambil memperlihatkan bungkusan makananya.

**"huh jadi dia teman kamu sasuke?, untung saja kamu!"** bentak chinen menunjuk ke arah naruto.

**"em maaf sasuke, aku mau makan di luar..."** lanjutnya.

tiba-tiba saja mataku langsung terpeleset melihat ke arah sebelah chinen.

Seseorang perempuan bagaikan putri yang turun dari langit ke tujuh.

Ah pasti pacar baru chinen, pikir ku.

Mungkin karena chinen sadar bahwa aku melihat perempuan yang ada di sebelahnya tanpa berkedip.

Chinen menjelaskan bahwa dia adiknya yang baru saja kelas 3smp.

**"namanya siapa?"** sasuke tersenyum melihat wajahnya dan perempuan itu membalas senyuman sasuke beribu-ribu kali lipat.

Perempuan itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan sasuke.

Entah mengapa sasuke merasa pernah bertemu dengan perempuaan itu.

**"namanya... ^_^"** kata-kata chinen terhenti karena perempuan itu menyenggol perut chinen dengan sikunya.

**"ayo sasuke... Aku udah laper banget inih _ ucap naruto sambil menarik-narik sasuke yang masih saja fokus melihat perempuan itu.**

Chinen dan perempuan itu pun pamit untuk berpisah, sasuke dan naruto pun juga begitu.

Di kantin, sasuke menceritakan bahwa pernah melihat perempuan itu di suatu tempat kepada naruto.

Yap benar, tapi itu sudah lama sekali.

_{author : oh iya buat para pembaca, ingat ya ini masih di bagian flash back}_

ke esokan harinya di rumah sasuke.

Di pagi hari nan cerah, memang cocok buat joging di sekitar area rumah.

**[ NOW PLAYING : aitakata(chorus) - akb48 ]**

sasuke melihat pemandangan yang tidak asing tepat dimatanya...

**"loh kamukan adiknya Chinen?"**

dalam keheningan itu sasuke dan perempuan itu saling menatap satu sama lain seakan semua yang ada di sekitarnya menghilang entah berantah.

**"uchi-kun... :3"** hanya sepatah kata dari sakura saat melihat sasuke tapi kata-kata itu membuat sasuke ingat dan sadar bahwa dia adalah sakura.

Ya benar, perempuan ini adalah sakura haruno teman masa kecil sasuke sewaktu masih di taman kanak-kanak.

Hanya sakura lah satu-satunya orang yang menyebut sasuke dengan nama uchi-kun...

Tanpa diminta lagi sasuke langsung memeluk sakura.

Memeluk begitu erat, melepas semua kerinduan yang ada.

Pelukan yang begitu hangat, pelukan yang selalu dirindukan sasuke dan sakura selama 9tahun lebih...

Entah mengapa padahal mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, tapi mereka tidak pernah menyatakan cintanya secara langsung.

Hanya hubungan bagaikan kakak adik yang selalu bersama tanpa ada pertengkaran dan perselisihan satu sama lain.

**[OUT FLASHBACK]**

Sasuke terdiam di depan laptop yang layarnya sudah gelap karena batrenya sudah habis sedari tadi.

Sasuke cukup lama terdiam terpaku di depan laptop.

Seakan hilang sudah jiwa raga tanpa ada kehidupan di dalamnya.

Cinta memang begitu rumit, tapi begitulah keadanya.

Terombang-ambing dalam ombak yang tidak menentu kapan akan menerjang.

Tapi tiba-tiba tanpa di duga terbayang sesosok wajah malaikat perempuan yang tidak lain adalah sakura dari layar.

Reflek sasuke langsung melihat ke arah belakang dan benar saja yang apa dia lihat itu adalah sakura dengan beberapa balutan perban di tubuhnya dan pakaiannya berupa putih putih layaknya seorang pasien di rumah sakit.

sasuke pun bertanya-tanya apa benar yang dia lihat adalah sakura.

Perempuan yang selama ini selalu bersama dan di cintai sasuke.

Hanya senyuman yang terlontar dari bibir mungil merah merekah yang di dapatkan sasuke.

Antara perasaan senang, takut, bingung dan heran menjadi satu, campur aduk tidak karuan sedari tadi.

Sasuke menyuruh sakura agar ia tetap tinggal di dalam rumah sasuke untuk sementara waktu.

Ke esokan harinya, layaknya pasangan suami isti, sakura mempersiapkan makanan buat sasuke.

Juga menyetrika baju sekolah yang belum sempat di rapikan oleh sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan *jleb di dalam hatinya ketika melihat itu semua.

Apa jadinya kalau sakura tahu bahwa dirinya telah meninggal.

Dalam waktu sarapan, sakura membicarakan ingin pergi bareng ke sekolah.

Tapi sasuke tidak mengijinkannya dengan alasan sakura harus beristirahat dulu.

Sasuke berfikir, bakalan heboh satu sekolahan kalau ada yang melihat sakura yang seharusnya telah tiada.

Selang beberapa waktu saat sasuke sudah berangkat pergi sekolah, entah karena merasa bosan atau apa.

Sakura membersihkan seluruh rumah sasuke sampai akhirnya sakura berhenti di sebuah laptop yang dalam keadaan di charger dengan layar hitam.

Karena penasaran sakura pun menyalakan laptop tersebut.

Karena laptop itu sebelumnya mati dalam keadaan batre habis, maka saat di nyalakan muncullah file browser tempat terakhir sasuke melihat.

Sebuah situs tentang undead.

Sakura penasaran kenapa coba sasuke yang tidak percaya pada hal paranormal melihat situs seperti ini.

Satu per satu kata-kata di baca dengan cermat oleh sakura.

Hingga akhirnya sakura mengerti bahwa dirinya telah meninggal dan dianggap sebagai undead.

**[ NOW PLAYING : burn my dread- V~gamerz ]**

singkat cerita, saat matahari mulai kehilangan tempatnya dilangit.

Tibalah sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah.

**"sore sakura ^ _^"** sapa sasuke.

Dengan mata berbinar serta menitikan air mata, sakura langsung memeluk sasuke dan menginginkan pergi dari rumah ini.

Sakura ingin keluar meski itu cuma sesaat.

Sasuke sempat menolak dengan tegas permintaan sakura, akan tetapi karena sakura terus memaksa, sasuke pun mengiyakan.

Tempat yang diinginkan sakura adalah mall 'bintaro plaza'

tempat itu merupakan tempat pertama kalinya mereka dan tempat terakhir mereka bertemu sewaktu masih kecil.

Hah, entah karena sasuke dan sakura seorang otaku atau apa, tempat pertama yang mereka tuju justru toko buku.

**[ NOW PLAYING : AH HAH!- LM.C ]**

**"ah hah!, edisi pertama komik 'capture failed of romance', aku pengen _ sakura bersorak setelah melihat komik pertama dengan judul yang sama tetapi pengarang yang berbeda.**

Tak ada yang spesial dari komik itu, hanya saja sakura merasa cerita yang ada di balik komik itu mirip dengan apa yang dia alami.

Seperti biasa mereka menuju atap mall, sebuah tempat yang seharusnya cuma karyawan mall yang dapat memasukinya, tapi entah gimana ceritanya sasuke dan sakura dapat pergi ke tempat ini.

sasuke dan sakura duduk diantara bangku kayu tidak jauh dari pintu masuk.

Sepertinya saat itu cuasa menunjukan akan hujan desar karena langit terlihat begitu mencekam.

Di tambah lagi udara saat itu bertiup sepoy-sepoy(?) tidak menentu.

**"sasuke"** panggil sakura melihat kearah sasuke yang sedang serius membaca komik.

**[ NOW PLAYING : HEY! SAY! JUMP- THANK YOU ]**

sasuke hanya menjawab** "ya..." **begitu singkatnya karena sedang serius membaca komik 'naruto' karya masashi kishimoto' sambil mendengarkan list lagu 'hey say jump-thank you' lewat speaker handphonenya.

sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan mengatakan **"aku tau kalau aku sudah meninggal."**

sempat hening tanpa ada yang saling bicara saat itu.

Hingga sasuke menjatuhkan komik yang sedang di bacanya sambil beranjak diri dan memegang pundak sakura.

**"siapa yang bilang kamu udah meninggal?! Kamu masih hidup kok!"** teriak sasuke dengan nada lirih.

**"maaf ya sasuke, aku telah melihat laptop kamu, maaf... Aku benar-benar minta maaf."** sakura memeluk sasuke sesambil terhiksu~hiksu...

**"jangan minta maaf,sakura. Huft... Sepertinya kebohongan memang suatu saat akan terbongkar juga, aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan kamu...**

**Itu karena..."** ucapan sasuke terhenti karena sakura langsung memenggal ucapannya

**"sasuke..?!"**

**"ya?"**

**"tau gak apa yang mau aku ucapin di halte waktu itu"**

**"ngg... Kayanya tau."**

"**kamu juga tau apa yang mau aku omongin?"** tanya sasuke.

"**ngg... kayanya tau."**

**"kita ucapin sama sama ya?"** ucap sakura dan sasuke berbarengan.

Sasuke dan sakura pun mengatakan kata-kata yang sama secara bersamaan.

**I LOVE YOU**

itu lah kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir kedua insan yang saling mencintai.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama saat mendengar ucapan mereka sendiri.

~hiksu...

**"aku bersyukur bisa ketemu dengan sakura sampai 3 kali **

**saat kita terpisah."** ucap sasuke.

**"3 kali?"** tanya sakura.

**"iya, pertama waktu aku kelas 1sma di photo studio, kedua saat kamu meninggal, dan yang ke tiga saat kamu lahir dan aku berumur 14bulan ^_^"**

**"ah dari mana kamu tau?"** tanya sakura terkejut.

**"ada deh, kalo aku ceritain lama-lama cerita ini jadi novel lagi :D"** Sasuke dan sakura pun tertawa bersamaan.

Masih dalam posisi saling memeluk erat, sasuke pun langsung mencium bibir merah manis sakura.

**"curang aku kan belum siap _ keluh sakura sambil melepas pelukannya.**

**"hehehe... Kalau sekarang udah siap?"** ucap sasuke sambil memeluk kembali sakura.

Sasuke dan sakura kembali berciuman, begitu lama sekan waktu telah berhenti.

Ciuman perpisahan untuk selamanya.

**"terima kasih ya sudah menjadikan aku sebagai sahabat kamu sampai akhir... Terima kasih"** sakura pun menghilang dalam pelukan sasuke, menghilang bagai asap entah kemana.

Terima kasih

...

...

...

..

.

...

Closing song :

**[ Angel come to me- hey! say! jump ]**

| the end |

[attention] baca dahulu sebelum komentar.

Author : lync nime

spesial tag : rec arisu sashura (idea requestor)

**date : 28.07.2012**

**deadline : 28.08.2012**

**finishing : 18.08.2012**

**first publish : 03.09.2012**

ket on ff :

[pov] = merupakan perpindahan tokoh utama atau perpindahan chara cerita

[now playing] = merupakan inovasi dari sang author untuk memberikan suasana 'OST' pada sebuah cerita.

[*] atau [*...*] = efek suara pada sebuah adegan.

###

thank for read this fanfiction gaze from author very gaze.

Closed Visual For Read : "selama tak menyerah dan tak kehilangan semangat juangmu, selama tak kalah dari dirimu sendiri, kau tetap seorang petarung" #akina hoshi

_You dont like!? You dont read?!_

**|DON'T FAKE ME FANFIC**

**|CAN FAKE ME SYTLE**

**| DON'T MIRROR THIS**

thank 4 read ^_^

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
